ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Reckless Wiring (2014)
Card EAW Answers World Championship - Stipulation TBD StarrStan © vs. Dark Demon Drastik's Final Match in EAW! Drastik vs. Mr. DEDEDE; Stipulation TBD Falls Count Anywhere Match for EAW Interwire Championship - Final Encounter Carlos Rosso © vs. Norman Hellion - Special Guest Referee: ???? Heart Break Boy vs. Cameron Ella Ava; Stipulation TBD Alex Anderson vs. Jaywalker; Stipulation TBD Zack Crash vs. Eddie Mack, Lucian Black, Tarah Nova or all three members of Demon's Council Championship Scramble Match for the EAW New Breed Championship Xavier Williams © vs. Participants TBD Results *1. Demon's Council attack Zack Crash as Crash was making his entrance. After the match, a bloody Crash rolls out of the ring, clutching his head in pain as EMTs quickly check on Mack, as Black looks pissed on the other side of the ring while attending to Nova. *3. Stephie Love interferes during the match. Later in the match, Lethal Consequences, Kawajai, & MaK help out Jaywalker by taking down Anderson. *6. Heart Break Boy was going for the Goldprint but stopped himself at the last second thinking that he wasn't to see Cameron getting fired. Cameron then surprises HBB with an inside cradle to get the win and force HBB to get fired from EAW. After the match, HBB and Cameron share a hug in the ring as Cameron apologizes to HBB. HBB leaves the ring as he gets a standing ovation from the crowd. HBB and Cameron walk past the curtain together as EAW extremists applaud HBB one last time. Jaywalker walks up to a dejected HBB as he can't believe what HBB did that and to him, it was idiotic. HBB tells Jay that why he sacrifices his career because Cameron is his friend but Jay can't believe in HBB's reasons and doesn't want to look at him. Jay brushes past HBB and Cameron as he makes his way to his locker room. *7. Demon's Council (Eddie Mack, Xavier Williams, & Lucian Black) interfered in the match. Then Zack Crash came down to the ring and KO'd Demon's Council with a railroad spike. Dark Demon got up to his feet and Crash charges at Demon and stabs Demon in the head with the railroad spike. Then Cleopatra interferes in the match by dragging the referee out of the ring then stabs Starr in the head with the railroad spike. Then Cleo drags Demon on top of Starr as Demon gets the win and becomes champion. After the match, Dark Demon is dragged up the ramp by Lucian & Mack as Cleo holds up the Answers World Championship in the air as the camera fades to black. Miscellaneous *GI Styles want to discuss a strategy with Carlos Rosso to take down Norman Hellion but Rosso don't want Styles helping him at all. *A mysterious being was Dark Demon in Demon's locker room. *House of Renegades (Hades the Hellraiser, Nick Angel, & Venom) came to the ring and didn't like how DEDEDE & Drastik embarrasses them last week and don't give a damn about Drastik's final match. Then they want a match with DEDEDE & Drastik in a 3 on 2 Handicap Glass Wallz Match. But Security came out and asked House of Renegades to exit the ring by orders of DEDEDE. Hades told security to tell DEDEDE to do it himself. But security told them that DEDEDE ordered to get them out of his before he fires them all. Then security handcuffs House of Renegades and drags them out of the ring as they drag them out of the building. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2014